The Nightmare King's Tales
by TheRangersArrow
Summary: These are little archs and one shots of the family of Pitch Black the Nightmare King, his wife Lenora Black Queen of the Shadows and their son, Kearn Black the Prince of Nightmares and Shadows. They are not specifically in order. A sorta sequel/add-on to my one shot: His Lovely Shade. Number 1: Sing Me to Sleep
1. Chapter 1

The Nightmare King's Tales

**Hello readers, these are little archs and one shots of the family of Pitch Black the Nightmare King, his wife Lenora Black Queen of the Shadows and their son, Kearn Black the Prince of Nightmares and Shadows. They are not specifically in order. A sorta sequel/add-on to my one shot: His Lovely Shade. Enjoy and review if you want more. you may want to read His Lovely Shade to understand this.**

* * *

"Pitch…" the Boogeyman's eyes fluttered open and he turned to his wife laying beside him. The air was cool and her bright green eyes were worried and tired. He could feel a lingering fear around her. He quickly turned on his side and put a hand to her cheek.

"What is it, Lenora?" Her eyes became downcast and she put one of her own slender gray hands to his.

"I… I had a nightmare." He chuckled without mirth. His other hand came up to her chin and tilted her head to look at him.

"I'm afraid that is something that happens… I'm not exactly the best partner to give anyone 'good' dreams." She laughed silently and rolled her eyes.

"I know that. Hold me." He smiled fondly at her request and simply took her into his arms. They lay holding each other for a while. Her head laying on his chest. Then they both heard a creak and then the pitter-patter of little feet. A lantern was placed by the bed side and they watched with amusement as a set of green-gold eyes peeked up from the side of the bed. A little hand clutching at the dark sheets and the other clinging to a bright red and yellow spider plushie. It's big black eyes sparkled in the lantern light and its legs sprawled everywhere in between the little boy's arm and elbow. Pitch let go of his wife for a moment to reach down and pluck his son from the floor. Pitch's smile was wide and he settled the boy between himself and his mother and then again wrapped his arms around his wife's shoulders. His wife started to adjust the little toy's legs and spoke to their son.

"What is the matter, Kearn?" He gave his mother an incredulous look.

"Nothing." His mother frowned and ran her fingers through Kearn's hair.

"Then why are you here, sweetheart?"

"'Cause mummy was scared." She twirled a bit of his hair in her fingers.

"And how did you know that?" The little boy shrugged. His barely too-big pajamas slipped off one of his skinny gray shoulders. The star pattern crinkling where it rested. His hair stood on end and went every where. Pitch and his wife shared a knowing smile. Their son had already shown much promise in both of their abilities. This did not surprise them in the least. The boy suddenly turned to his father.

"Daddy, would you and mummy sing to me?" His wife gave him a mischievous smile.

"Yeah, boogeyman, sing us to sleep." Pitch laughed.

"Oooh, the boogeyman singing his two favorite people a lullaby… well if it'll get you out of my hair…" he stopped to think of one. He did know some, parents tended to sing them after he came, to comfort their children. He never thought he'd ever sing one himself. "Lenora, you are much better at this than I am… you start off and I'll just join along." She smiled at him knowing full well he would not.

"Come Little Children,  
I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.  
Come Little Children,  
The time's come to play  
here in my garden of shadows.  
Follow Sweet Children,  
I'll show thee the way  
through all the pain and the sorrows.  
Weep Not Poor Children,  
for life is this way  
murdering beauty and passions.  
Hush Now Dear Children,  
It must be this way  
too weary of life and deceptions.  
Rest Now My Children,  
for soon we'll away  
into the calm and the quiet.  
Come Little Children,  
I'll take thee away, into a land of enchantment.  
Come Little Children,  
The time's come to play  
here in my garden of shadows…"

His wife soon fell to sleep and both of their breathing evened out. Two heads of black hair laid on his chest. He sighed and soon he was encompassed in the sandman's realm.

And they all dreamed wonderful dreams and the shadows stayed at bay.

-

When they woke in the morning, they found a pair of tiny gray feet being stuck in their faces. Pitch and Lenora laughed and grabbed one of them and began to tickle the little digits. The boy let out a squeal and fought for his feet back. He scrambled to the end of the bed and picked up the spider and held it up.

"Rawr!" The little shade then jumped at his father with the stuffed animal in front. His father caught him with an 'oomph' and they came down on the bed laughing.

"Oh no! It is a horrendous spider! Whatever shall I do!?" The little boy stood on his 'vanquished foe' and held the bright creature aloft.

"Thou shalt never harm this child boogeyman! The spider prince Aracnis Black shall always protect his little brother the Shade!" Pitch's head came back into the pillow and he laughed again.

"Ah, yes, the little shade! How ever did I think I could ever 'attack' him?" Pitch sighed and smiled at his son's sparkling amber green eyes. The boy then clambered out of his parent's bed and headed out the door. Before he closed the door the small head peeked back through.

"Mummy, can we have waffles?" His mother laughed.

"Of course, sweetheart."

-end story 1

* * *

Hellooo my sweet readers. I never seem to be able to finish anything... I apologize if you're reading my other stories... but these wouldn't leave me alone and life has been a real arse.

Come Little Children- not mine  
Kearn would physically be around 4 or 5 in this story.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi read and be satisfied... sorta**

* * *

A shadow fluttered across the walls of the dark cavern. A peel of delighted and mischievous laughter echoed on the walls. A much taller shadow chased after the one that had been on the walls previously.

"Kearn! Get back here! We are going to be late!" An exasperated Pitch appeared on a set of stairs that a small shadow had just passed through. A head came out of the darkness.

"You'll have to catch me first!" The little boy's bare chest could be seen just before he faded into the shadow of the walls again. Another delighted echo of laughter and then Pitch lunged to the side and picked up the little boy trying to sneak away while his profile ran across the wall in a shadow. Pitch gave the boy a stern look and then laughed at his son's adorable pout. He carried the young shade by his trousers into another room.

"Now, Kearn, do you want to miss Papa North's Christmas party?" The pout grew larger.

"No…"

"Then you'll let me and your mother get you ready for it." He put his son down in his room and the boy sighed.

"Okay…"

-

They soon left the lair. Teleporting through the shadows to Santoff Clausen better known as the North Pole. Kearn was pulling on his military jackets' sleeves in nervousness. There was always a lot of older spirits at these types of parties. His golden circlet would slip occasionally and the young immortal's mother continually let go of his father's arm to fix it. His mother looked beautiful in her backless dress. Shadows seemed to drift behind her when she walked. Her hair was down and it was swept to one side drifting down across her bare shoulder and back, held in place by a simple gold circlet with a black gemstone hanging in the middle. A golden belt hung loosely around her waist. The medieval look of it suited her well as the long gold chain hanging from a loop swayed as she walked. A necklace of plated gold clung to her neck and trailed down into her cleavage. She held lightly onto the crook of his father's arm. Who was dressed in an ornate robe. Gold ran from the collar all the way to his feet. He wore no crown of the likes he had given to his family. He was smiling and his other arm not being held by his wife was held behind his back. He walked with the prestige of a nobleman or high ranking military man and all three were smiling.

This was a happy family.

They talked throughout the night with many immortals. Many were still much too nervous to be around the Blacks and the Nightmare King. Remembering his darker days. This lessened the atmosphere for the family but they continued to smile and be polite even to those who weren't so subtle about their dislike of them being there. Soon many left and the family was beginning to relax more. The Guardians and a few lingering deities remained. A tall and shining couple came forward to the family. The Queen was trying to keep her son from tugging on the table cloth to get food. She eventually picked the young shade up and helped him… but the bright couple approaching felt nothing but contempt for the darker family. Pitch turned and had to take a step back when they came closer. He gave a small forced smile and a head bob to the two sun deities and returned to speaking with his wife.

"Pitch Black? Is that all we get after such a long time?" The smile faded. He had hoped to avoid these two.

"Hello, Hyperion and Alectrona. How are you two these days?" The smile that the Titan god of light gave was anything but kind.

"We 'were' doing just fine and having a lot of fun before you and your whore and bastard showed up." Pitch's eyes flashed in anger, his family was his pride and joy that is why he wore no crown to symbolize they were more important to him than anything, even his title, but before he could say anything spiteful back at them his son was tugging on his robes. He looked down at him. He was slightly behind his legs. His wife was trying to pick him back up to no avail. She soon gave up when her son asked:

"Father… who are they?" Pitch and his wife looked back at the glowing immortals. Their presence was slightly painful. He and his wife were usually hurt in the sunlight. Not all light, but direct sunlight wasn't too good for them.

"The man is Hyperion, the Titan of light and the woman is Alectrona, greek goddess of the sun, morning, and waking up." The boy's mouth opened into an 'O' and then he smiled at them.

"Father?" Pitch kept a wary eye on the two immortals.

"Yes, son?" The green amber eyes looked up at him questioningly.

"Why did they insult me and mother?" The two that were glowing looked a little startled. They did not think the little boy would understand the insults. They had only intended to make Pitch mad to get him kicked out of the North Pole.  
It surprised them further when the child stepped in front of his father and cocked his head to the side. Lenora reached for him to try and protect him but Pitch held her back slightly. Giving her a look that said 'if they touch him they die'.

"Why?" He asked two were completely taken aback and remained child nodded as if that was confirmation enough.

"You are bullies." His amber green eyes pierced through them with the amount of anger they held. "You are insignificant then." The child turned on his heels much like his father would do and made to walk back to his mother who reached out for him but something snapped in the god as he turned his back.

He snatched the young shade by the arm and growled:

"We. Are. Gods."

The boy wasn't even phased. The ground at his feet lost all color and the light given off by the Titan where he touched the boy seemed to disappear into him only to reappear in the amber and green of his eyes making them glow like moonlight. Kearn gave a sharp toothed smile. Pitch was seething behind his son. No one touched his child.

"And I am a prince… but you don't see me calling people peasants because they are different than me or any less than I am. You are weak." The smile was gone and his face darkened dangerously. "Now let go of me." A blade of black sand appeared near the Titan's throat and A smaller hand laid gently on the god's back.

"Put the child down." Said Alectrona. She was never one to hurt children even if they were the boogeyman's spawn. Hyperion released his grip on the shade and the obsidian sword blade vanished. Kearn took a step back and smirked. Again something snapped in the god and he jumped at the boy. He was blown back by a large black scythe. Then a shadow fell over him while he was on the ground dazed. Pitch grabbed the immortal Titan by the neck. His gray hand sizzled with the contact of the light beaming from the god's body but he did not seem to mind. Then he growled:

"Do. Not. Attempt. To. Hurt. MY. Son. Or, man in moon forbid, I will remove every limb from your body bit, by bloody bit! And then I'll tie your backside to a herd of NightMares and have them drag you across this universe for an eternity." The air in the party had become less jolly as the rest of the guests saw the Nightmare King threaten the Titan of light. North and Sandy came up to them and the Sandman placed a calming hand on Pitch's shoulder.

"Vhat iz going on here?" Pitch dropped the Titan and turned to North still seething.

"He tried to hurt my son." North's and Sandy's eyes grew wide.

"Vhat do you mean, 'hurt hem'?" Pitch took a step away from the Titan on the ground.

"I mean, he first insulted my wife and son by calling them a whore and a bastard. when my son asked why he did that he called them a bully and Hyperion here grabbed him roughly. I almost cut his head off then and there but he released my son. Then he lunged at my child again. So naturally I sent him flying across the room." Sandy glared at the immortal still coughing on the ground.

"You don't say?" North looked at the Titan. Sandy cracked his knuckles and a few sand messages flew across his head. North looked at Sandy at the confused look on Hyperion's face.

"Sandy I do not think Titan understandz. Shall I explain to hem?" The sandman gave a small wicked grin then a curt nod.

"Sandman sayz: 'you vere going to try and hurt hez godson?' I do not think zis vill end vell for you." Sandy took his fist and slammed it into the open one. Threatening the Titan. Who moved back a bit in fear. They were now in the ages when he was less powerful because no one believed in him anymore, however many people believed in the Guardians.

And so he and Alectrona ended up head first in a snowdrift outside of one of North's windows.

North wiped his hands off and turned back to his guests. Who looked stunned that Santa Claus had protected the boogeyman and his family.

"Vhat are you all staring at? He threaten child, she threaten child. Da, he may be slightly older zan most but child nonezeless."

Lenora was checking her child over to see if he was injured lucky for the gods that it was a only slight bruise he may have gotten playing or they would have been in for more than just a dive into the snow.

By the end of the night Pitch had calmed down considerably and his wife and child sat around a table with the Guardians and the entire family was talking happily. They began to open presents.

"Mama! Mama! I wanna open this one!" The older immortals chuckled as the little boy hopped around the Christmas tree looking and organizing the presents into whose' were whose. His pile was the largest as he was the youngest amongst them. Jack's was second on that list. Jack sat with the young entity on the floor helping him move the more tedious ones.

"There! All organized and I think your mother will let you open that one first." Jack said with a laugh. He ruffled the boy's dark hair.

"Zere you go, my boy. You open first." Kearn looked puzzled. Then shook his head.

"No. Oldest goes first, then it goes to youngest." Everyone raised an eyebrow at that but considered it.

"If zat iz vhat you vant. Zen we can do zat." The little shade nodded happily and went digging through the piles. His head popped out from behind the tree.

"Papa North, who is the oldest?"

"Uhhhh… I believe et ez your fazer." He smiled and nodded in thanks.

"Okay." He disappeared again. He came out from behind the tree with a small present wrapped in bright red and green paper. He then leaned down and grabbed another slightly larger than the last. Using his hip to help him carry it. He place the small one in his father's lap and the other at his feet. The child then flopped down onto the ground in front of Pitch.

"That is my present for you. I made it myself. And this one is from… it says the Guardians. So Papa North, Auntie Tooth, Uncle Bunny, Jack, and Uncle Sandy. There are more of yours with Mama's too." He smiled at his son and subtly stared wide eyed at the other present. He had not expected anything from the others. He was of course still the boogeyman and was once their enemy. He didn't even know if he was their friend or if they were just tolerating him. He slowly almost reverently opened the gifts. He opened his son's gift first and smiled widely as he beheld a small dagger of compressed obsidian and ivory.

"Thank you, son. Did North help you with it?" He nodded enthusiastically. "It's wonderful work. Keep it up." The boy beamed at his father.

"Open the other one, Dad." Pitch chuckled.

"Hold your horses." Everyone laughed. "No pun intended." He tugged on the ribbon and it came off easily. He pulled the box open and a large book fell out of it. He tilted his head in curiosity. He then opened it and it caused him to laugh brightly. Making a few of the guardians who hadn't heard him laugh without malice before jump and then grin. It was a wonderful laugh, deep and cheerful. A scrapbook half full with pictures of his family and the guardians flicked through the pages of the book. They even had one of Kearn's baby pictures inside.

"It's wonderful. The best present I think I may have ever had." He beamed at the Guardians. "Thank you." Kearn jumped excitedly and handed a present to Sandy. After him he handed one to Bunny, then his mother, then Tooth, and North after her. Jack after North. Until finally it was his turn. He picked a present wrapped carefully in deep black paper with a gold and red ribbon. He moved it around and shook it.

"Who is this one from?" He asked. Lenora pushed his hair back and smiled.

"It's from me and your father. However North made it for us… so I guess you could say it was from me, your dad, and Papa North." He giggled excitedly and ripped the paper off of the box. When all the paper was laying on the floor he found a wooden box with pegs sticking out of it. He looked at North confusedly.

"To get to your present you must solve puzzle." The boy's eyes brightened and he looked at the challenge in front of him. He looked at the pegs and pulled one out. A locked turned. His eyes glowed brightly more amber than green. He twisted another on the opposite side. Another lock clicked out of place. He brought another peg across a wooden slit the third and last lock clanked open and the box fell apart. The little boy's excited squeal made all of them smile. He hugged the bright yellow and red spider plushie to his face. The black button eyes shined in the light and twinkled as the little boy twirled with it.

"It's just what I wanted!" Bunny raised an eyebrow then shrugged.

"You wanted a spider?" The enthusiastic nod almost made the prince lose his head and caused Bunny to laugh as the shadow danced off to grab more presents. One hand never off one of the spider's legs. At one point he couldn't get the wrapping off of one of his presents so he literally teleported inside of it and brought it out through the shadows. Some of them had jumped toward the box thinking he was going to hurt himself. Until they saw him step out behind them with the toy bow and quiver in his hand. His little crown falling over his eyes.

"What?" He asked as Jack and the others turned around to find him sitting playing in their shadows. He set his spider down next to him as he used both hands to hold and aim his bow. He hit an elf square in the face. Knocking the little thing on its butt. The whole room burst into laughter. He then aimed at a rafter it bounced off and ricocheted several times finally coming flying at Pitch. He turned his head quickly and caught it inches from his face. The boy dropped the bow and looked at his father apologetically as Pitch examined the plunger arrow and its trajectory. He leaned over and handed his son the arrow back and smiled.

"Nice shot, but you're going to have to be better than that to catch me unaware." The boy giggled and put the arrow back in his quiver. The Guardians stared at him in amazement.

"What?" He asked with raised eyebrows. "I'm old but I'm not slow." They laughed.

When they were finished Kearn sat playing with the spider. All of his other toys sitting around him in piles, forgotten. His squeals and giggles causing the older entities to grin involuntarily. Jack sat down on the floor next to the boy and poked the boy in the stomach. The peal of giggles made him chuckle.

"Did you name it?" The boy nodded. "Really? What did you name it?"

" I named him Aracnis Black."

"Well that's a mouthful! Ary the Spider, I'll call him if that's alright with you?" Jack laughed. Kearn nodded again. Lenora stood and smiled sadly at the rest of their mismatched family.

"I think it's about time we headed home." Kearn whined. "I'm sorry but its way past your bedtime. We had a great time. Thank you for inviting us." North beamed from his chair.

"It vouldn't be right vithout you. Thank you for coming." She nodded and Pitch stood picking his son up as he went. He ruffled the boy's hair taking the golden circlet of his head. He nodded happily at the group in silent thanks and with the shadows they carried all his newfound toys to the little shade's room. They got him ready for bed and then laid the toddler down and tucked him in with his new best friend. As soon as his eyes closed he was out.

~~End

* * *

**Kearn would be physically 2 or 3 mentally as well. Set Christmas many years before the previous story. Yeah, yeah I know it's not close to Christmas yet but I had to tell you guys about his stuffed spider.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I was watching the beautiful movie A.I. a while ago and since Jude Law is Gigolo Joe and the voice of Pitch Black I thought this was cute.**

**from the movie A.I. :**  
**Gigolo Jane: Hey Joe, what do you know? **  
**Gigolo Joe: Hey Jane, how's the game?**

* * *

Pitch was taking a midnight stroll when he heard his wife's voice in the air.

"Hey Joe, what do you know?" He looked up at a rooftop as she floated along with him. Her profile made dark by the full moon's light behind her.

"Hey Jane, how's the game?" He responded with a smile. She laughed and floated down beside him. She stops him to fix the leather jacket he's come to wear. All black clothing underneath.

"Are you going to take me dancing?" She asks in a whisper.

"Why not? Its been a while since we last went." He took her hand in his and teleported them to a serene old abandoned dance house. It's broken and mangled shutters opening and closing in the wind. It also had a gaping hole in the ceiling that let the moonlight in. Fireflies floated in and out of the holes making it seem as if shooting and floating stars were making their way through the night sky.

"Lorena…" he muttered as he twirled her. She hummed in response.

"You'll always love me? Right?"

"Of course I will! Whatever made you think I wouldn't?" She looks at him sadly. He laughed mirthlessly as they circle together in the moonlight.

"Nothing… I just had to ask."

"Well, Mr. Boogeyman, I'm here to stay." He beams at her. She places her hands in his and his other hand finds her hip. Gentle music started to play all around them. Darting around them like the wind. The fireflies began to sway in time as he twirled and dipped her like any professional dancer who knew the waltz could. Moonbeams joined in their silent dance. Smiles and laughter sometimes breaking the quiet. They slow danced until the sun was tipping over the horizon. As the music began to fade he kissed her chastely and they both bowed. He kissed her hand and held it to his cheek.

"My darling. I will love you 'til the waters of eternity runs dry."

"And I you. As long as the stars keep wishes and shadows stay in place holding them. Forever for eternity." He placed his forehead to hers.

"Forever and always."

* * *

**Adorable, no? Sorry if I make no sense these are but drabbles I don't really review much or have beta'd. Anyways review and send in prompts or ideas for me to write! I'd love to have a go at them!**

**~TheRangersArrow**


	4. Halloween Special

**Hello my darlings! I just thought that since Halloween is coming up I'd give you all this thing that wiggled its way into my head! I know people have done it before but it's my turn now! I'd like to advise all my Trick Or Treat'ers out there to be safe whilst walking the streets! Happy Halloween to all and to all a good fright! :3**

* * *

"Darling! It's the most wonderful time of the year!" Pitch called from somewhere in the house. Lorena smiled and rolled her eyes from her seat in the library.

"Really, dear? And what time would that be?" A scandalized Pitch appeared behind her chair.

"Why, it's Halloween, All Hallows-eve, Samhain! The most beautiful day in all of autumn!" She looked up at him with a mocking grin.

"Is it? I thought it was thanksgiving?" Pitch recoiled as if the holiday's name caused him pain.

"You wound me, wife. Cut me to the quick with your foul words and when children are so nearby to hear, how could you?" She laughs as a little body launches his self into her lap. Big green and amber eyes widen and play along with his father's acting.

"Yeah, mummy. How could you say such a thing. Halloween is the best holiday in all of fall!" Lorena giggled.

"Well, only if you say so, sweetheart." The little boy stands in triumph and high fives his father. Who then kisses his wife and swings his son upon his shoulders to stand in the middle of the room with the boy laughing as he walked in circles.

"Tonight, we frighten the masses of children and adults a like! Reminding them of all things that go bump in the night!" The boy leaned over his father's head and made a face. Pitch laughed and pulled him off.

"So, Kearn. What did you want to dress as? I hearsay the mortal children dress as things."

The boy sat in his father's arms contemplating Pitch's words.

"I don't want to be anybody but me."

"Then you can be you." Then a light bulb went off in Kearn's head.

"Daddy, can I be you?" Pitch looked at him strangely.

"Why?"

"Because, I want to be just like you." Lenora laughed and stood taking the shade into her own arms.

"Why not? A little boogeyman! That's a great idea, sweetheart." She gave her son an Eskimo kiss and put him on her hip. "Let's go get you ready then. Come along, Pitch I need a model." Pitch stared dumbfounded at his wife who took ahold of his wrist and pulled him out of the library.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A few hours later the Black family tumbled out of the hole under the bed frame and headed toward the nearest town. Children walked along with their parents and teenagers prowled the streets looking for trouble and lonely places to prank. Men and women waited patiently in their houses for the younger people to ring on their doorbells or knock on their doors. A little black haired shade puffed out his chest in pride whilst he sat in his mothers arms…

And screams filled the air. Pitch was filled to the brim with power and he used it to his advantage. People walking the streets heard extra footsteps behind them that would stop when they did. A shadow in the corner of the eye that you swore you saw move when you looked back. Black cats hissed at a passing shadow and dogs barked at nothing. Children would find extra candy in their bags if they happened to notice a funny little black painted pumpkin that would wink in their direction.

The full moon turned yellow and dark clouds rolled over the skies every now and then covering the moon and leaving suggestive shadows behind. A few people could hear cackling on the wind if they listened closely. There was a river nearby that Lenora took to great lengths to walk along with her dress of billowing shadows. She'd stand on the little bridge then in a blink of an eye she'd be gone.

Some people could feel breath on the back of their necks and see things moving in the shadows of the woods. Wolves howled and spines tingled. Men in camouflage popped out of bushes and people in gorilla masks jumped at people. Shuffling zombies roamed the streets and superheroes walked the sidewalks.

Pitch took a rest in an alley and watched his wife and son peak through windows scaring the masses not already spooked from walking the quiet roads. He breathed a happy sigh. Then he heard a scream unlike the rest he'd heard that night. It was terrified, a kind of terror people only feel when they fear for their life. On instinct he disappeared into the shadows to the area he'd heard the scream. What he saw made his blood boil.

_'SMACK!'_

"Little bitch! I warned you not to scream. Now it's going to hurt even more. Don't struggle or you'll get more than a slap." He heard a gruff voice growl.

"Please, no! Don't touch me!" A large man pushed a young, brown haired, teenaged girl against the wall as he fumbled with his pants. She clawed at him and kicked him but she wasn't strong enough to get the lecherous adult off of her. She was crying and a handprint glowed a bright red off her left cheek. She bit him when he came in for a sloppy kiss and he slapped her again. The atmosphere grew incredibly cold and the shadows around Pitch's feet began to stir and flicker like flames. He tapped the man on the shoulder. His powers being so strong on this night no one could not see him if he wished.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Larry turned thinking he would have to bash in a head or two to get what he wanted but grew deathly pale when he came face to face with a terrifying profile. It's eyes ablaze like liquid gold and the shadows licking around it like flames. Larry would have screamed had his voice not been cut off by a pale, long fingered hand. The figure held a finger to its lips and smiled cruelly, it's sharp teeth glinting in the low alley light. In a voice made of silk and silver it spoke.

"I don't like men like you." It cocked its head to the side.

"M-men like me?" He stammered out.

"Yes. Men like you. Lecherous liars, molesters, violent men. You just bring pain." It spat in his face, then backhanded him so hard he twisted a full circle then fell to the ground. He made a startled yelp when he fell. He spat out blood and rubbed his cheek as the creature leaned over him when he tried to get back up. It grabbed him by the collar and held him up off the ground. Larry finally realized just how much taller this thing was compared to him.

It growled and backhanded him again. Larry screamed in pain as the thing broke his jaw. Shadows started twisting around him and he felt his legs loose function. Pitch backed up and gave Larry a wicked grin that almost curled at the edges.

"Don't struggle or you'll get worse than a slap." Larry saw black and woke the next day on the police station steps with a note around his neck that read: 'This man has violated his parole by trying to rape a young girl last night. Be ever so kind as to inform Miss Ellie Blake's parents that he has been captured ~ The Boogeyman'

Pitch turned to the girl and bowed. No longer did he look the monster but his simple self, black robe and spiked hair.

"Well, miss?" The girl was still backed against the wall but she held out her hand as she answered.

"Blake, Ellie Blake." Pitch smiled comfortingly and took Ellie's hand.

"Well, Miss Ellie Blake, you should be more careful, the Boogeyman cannot always save you. Have a happy Halloween." Pitch disappeared in a cloud of nightmare sand leaving a befuddled teen and a smiling wife hiding on the rooftops. She turned to her sleeping son on her hip and walked away.

* * *

**I take requests! review if you like and want more or just because it sucks I don't care! I would like to thank my lovely guest reviewers from the bottom of my heart and know that I wish I could PM you and thank you personally. Happy Halloween everyone!**


End file.
